


Diabolical Love

by Violaplayer44



Category: Not in a fandom it is based on my dream I had.
Genre: Action, Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Murder, Romance, Thief, Violent, criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaplayer44/pseuds/Violaplayer44
Summary: When Morgan gets an email from her crush saying he can't date her because it's against his religion, she starts to debate if he is actually telling or truth. soon, she finds out the truth of what he's really hiding and why he hid it.
Relationships: Morgan Oc/ Josh OC, Shelby Oc/ Donovan OC





	1. The Introduction

Morgan's Pov  
A while ago, I had sent my crush, Josh, an email telling him that I liked him. He sent back, 'I can only marry within my religion.' Something is off about that though.  
We all did work, my friends and I, and we found absolutely nothing. He just didn't make sense from what I already knew about him. We presumed he was from some religion that was super strict, but we couldn't find one that matched him well enough to classify him.  
I started noticing he wasn't himself quite quickly. He stayed to himself, was quiet, wasn't as friendly when talking, he lost interest in Violin. Something was extremely off. He had been playing the Violin for several years. There was no reason for him to hate it so abruptly.  
"Shelby, have you noticed any differences in Josh's behavior?" I looked at her with a worried look. She looked down for a moment as if remembering something. Shelby had long partially curly brown hair that went down to her hips. Her eyes were Hazel but they changed depending on the lighting.  
"Actually, now that I think about it he seems like, feisty." Shelby thought aloud.  
"Exactly. That's what I've noticed," I sighed and I stood up looking over in his general direction seeing him sitting down and staring at the table he was at. "Something just isn't right." Shelby followed my look and saw him staring at the table and she tilted her head slightly.  
"He doesn't even look okay. He looks like he is questioning something quite serious." She said. I examined him from a distance.  
"Almost like he's planning something. Something big."  
~~~  
Orchestra was not my favorite time of day, but I would have to pretend for now because I needed to figure this out. He walked in and he got his Violin out but he didn't bother checking to see if it was tuned. As I was staring at him, I realized he had a scrape on his forehead. He was trying to hide it the best he could with his hair.  
I looked at it further. It had no marks around it. It was only slightly red around the gash. Meaning it wasn't a fall that caused it. He had no bruises around it. The wound was slightly deep and would probably scar. It could be multiple different things. Knife wound. Glass. Anything sharp could've made it with ease.  
I watched him play noticing his slight wincing every time he moved his wrist. He broke it a while ago. It's fine, totally fine. His wrist is just sore from it. Phantom pains right?  
~~~  
I was laying in my bed staring at my ceiling. I texted Shelby suddenly wondering what she thought.  
"Hey, Shelby. You still awake?" I sent it to her in a text. She responded within a few moments.  
"Well, now I am! I was trying to sleep!" She sent back. I laughed a bit. Classic Shelby.  
"Sorry about that. I was just wondering what you thought was wrong with a certain somebody." I sent her and she responded after a few minutes meaning she was most likely thinking. She was a fast texter sometimes.  
"Maybe he dated someone broke up with him and he's not handling it well?" She sent. I scoffed but it turned to a growl. Oh, hell to the no.  
"No way. Not on my watch. I would've known," I sent it back fast. Probably to fast. Whoops.  
"Of course you would know. Jealous much?" I knew she was laughing behind her phone. I scoffed.  
"Don't judge me!" I replied. I knew my face was red but I didn't do anything about it. Not like anyone could see. My room was too dark.  
"It probably isn't too important. I have to go to bed Morgan. Good night!" She sent and I knew she signed off meaning there was no use in texting her but I did anyway. I sighed quietly before texting her goodnight and I set my phone down. No way would he be dating anyone. I would have known if he was.  
~~~  
I walked into the school and immediately he looked different. He was wearing darker clothes. His tennis shoes were pitch black instead of his normal blue. He had visible bruises on his knuckles. He got into a fistfight most likely, but with who? I looked away right as he turned to look at me and I saw his glare from my peripheral vision. What is going on with him? Something is not right whatsoever.


	2. Following

Morgan's Pov

It had been a few days since I've noticed the changes. He had changed quite considerably since then. His hair was darker, almost black. He wore darker clothes and talked even less. He didn't show up to every orchestra class. left early every Thursday and didn't come back till Monday. Which was pretty odd. 

As I was eating I looked at Shelby and she looked like she was thinking too. I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it surprisingly. 

"Do you think he could be a criminal?" I choked on my food almost spitting it out. How could she ever think that in a million years?

"What? what gave you that idea?" I wiped my mouth of Mayo and she looked at me with that 'really?' look. I gave her the 'what's that look for?' look.

"The bruises. The cuts. His actions. The way he has started dressing. He's disappearing every Thursday and then not coming back the next day." Shelby stated. I thought about it and I shook my head.

"First of all, not Josh. Second of all, that doesn't prove anything. He could've just gotten angry at math homework and punched a wall," Morgan put her head on her palm while resting it on the table.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's high school Morgan. Really, anything is possible at this point," She took another bite of her cheese pizza and I sighed. 

"We'll figure it out. I have been watching him. He leaves in a black van on Thursdays. We'll follow it on Thursday." I nodded and then Shelby almost choked. 

"Morgan! what the heck?!" Shelby yelled. She kept coughing trying to clear her throat.

"Don't you want to see what is going on? To see why he's changed so much in such a few days?" I exclaimed.

"Fine, but If we get caught I'm going to end you." She glared at me. Not shocked honestly.

"I'll let you." I laughed. I probably would if I was being honest. 

~~~

It was Thursday and it was time. Shelby and I had made a fake call to the school saying they were going to pick us up at the same time he leaves. We waited for him to check out and then we checked out. We walked out seeing him get in the back of the van and we walked to a car seeing the car slowly driving out. 

"They're watching us. Stay calm, don't look at them." I said quietly looking at Shelby. She looked at me with a nervous look.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shelby asked nervously. I nodded immediately. 

"Heck yeah. let's do this." I got to my Mitsubishi Outlander and got in with Shelby on the passenger side. I started it and pulled out beginning to follow the van a distance behind. When I noticed the cars slowly lessening I pulled over and parked at a parking meter and I got out.

"We can't go further. They'll know we're following. We have to go the rest of the way on foot." I sighed. Shelby got out and she looked at me terrified.

"Can we go back now? This place is practically deserted and it's dark and scary." Her pupils were dilated and she was shaking. I smirked. I knew just what to say.

"Okay, but I won't let you have my brownies at home." I started to walk away and Shelby yelled loudly. 

"You can't bribe me with food when my life is on the line!" She flailed her arms and I laughed. 

"No brownies! Oh, did I mention there is a cake?" I smirked as I saw Shelby join up beside me as we followed the road through the shadows. 'Classic Taurus' I thought as I kept walking.

We walked and saw a big port with a cruise ship. How convenient. I watched as him and a few others walked him into the ship. I waited a bit and saw nothing and then I sighed. 

"Shall we go in?" I asked. Shelby looked at me as if I was going insane.

"Are you crazy women?! Like hell I going in there!" Shelby whisper-yelled. I groaned.

"Next Thursday. we're going in." I nodded and Shelby threw her hands up in the air dramatically. 

"I quit!" She exclaimed.


	3. Caught

Morgan's Pov

It was the next Thursday and Shelby was glaring at me as we walked to check out. Her arms were crossed against her chest.

"I hate you," she growled under her breath. 

"Love you too Shelby." I laughed. I checked us out and we walked out watching Josh get in the van and he turned to look at us. Shelby almost stopped but I grabbed her arm and we kept going to my car. I got in and she buckled in. 

"Still hate you," she murmured.

"Shelby chill. it's going to be okay." I said and she yelled abruptly. 

"Okay! We are about to go into a cruise ship and find Josh who is like, a criminal! That's okay?" 

I looked at her and I tilted my head slightly. "Shelby, If anything happens I'll push you off the edge of the cruise ship." I looked at her completely serious.

"That's comforting." She murmured and she slumped in the seat. I started the car and we began following the van. We pulled over at the same spot and we waited till it was night time and we got out. 

I grabbed Shelby's hand and we began running as quietly as we could to the Cruise ship we saw a few days ago. When we saw it Shelby started hyperventilating. I turned to look at her. 

"Shelby? Shelby, look at me. It's going to be okay." I looked at her seriously. She looked at me terrified and it was now, I started feeling bad. "Come on. Let's get you home." I said. I gently helped her up and we went to turn around when I heard multiple clicks of guns being pointed at us. 

"Get down, on the ground." One of them said. Shelby immediately went down as she has passed out from overwhelming anxiety. I kneeled next to her to make sure she was okay. I felt a gun against my head and I turned to look and I was met with familiar Blue eyes. They were glaring at me. I looked at him shocked but my glance hardened while I waited. 

Eventually, they brought me on the cruise ship where Shelby was set next to me on the bridge. We were told we were waiting for the leader. That was reassuring. What in the world had Josh gotten into? This wasn't good. 

A girl walked up to me. She was wearing a skin-tight black suit with Dark purple streaks on it. Her hair looked mostly the same. She had Raven colored hair that reached down to her collarbones that curled at the ends and Bright purple streaks down the sides of her head. She had black combat boot heels on that were about 2-3 inches tall. 

"Who might you be?" I asked. She looked at me with a stern look. 

"I ask the questions, you answer. How did you find us?" She asked. She had a very faint accent that sounded somewhat German but I wasn't 100% sure. I scoffed. 

"I want to know the name of who I'm talking to before I answer any questions." I was met with a heel to the face and I yelped feeling blood fall down my nose and she grabbed my hair making me look at her. She had Almost lifeless brown eyes. They just looked dead and unexciting. 

"Listen here you little brat. None of us will hesitate to throw you off this cruise ship and feed you to the damn sharks so I suggest you obey and answer," she smirked and went over to Shelby and picked her up and I growled. "Answer." She put her over the edge of the ship. "Or she's gone." 

I looked at her hesitating. Was it worth it? I had no doubts they wouldn't hesitate to throw her over. 

"We followed your van. It's hard not to get suspicious when you pick up a student on the same day same time in the same black van." She looked at me and then she thought for a moment. 

"Why did you follow us?" She asked looking at me still holding Shelby over the edge of the ship.

"Because someone I know hops into that exact van every Thursday and doesn't return till Monday," I said glaring back. She finally brought Shelby back on board. 

"As soon as she wakes up, we'll start our process," she said and walked away. What process?


	4. Near Death Experience

Morgan's Pov

Shelby has been out for at least an hour. When she began stirring I was quickly beside her. 

"Shelby? Shelby, look at me. Wake up." I demanded. Her eyes closed tightly and then they opened. 

"Where are we?" She asked quietly. 

"We're on the cruise ship. you passed out." I said. Her eyes bugged out of her head and she yelled abruptly.

"What?!" Well, there goes our chance to escape without them noticing. The women came back and Shelby squeaked and tried to get away from her but I held her in place so she couldn't. 

"Hello, Shelby. It seems we can now begin the process." the women said. I had to find out her name soon here. 

"Wh-what process?! Are we going to become meat?! Are you cannibals?!" Shelby yelled out and I shook my head.

"Shelby. No. they are not cannibals." I said looking at her. She looked at me shocked.

"You're way too calm about this situation!" She said. The women sighed. 

"Okay enough! You two do not belong here and have trespassed on private property! All of which shall be punished by jumping off the cruise ship!" She yelled. I shrugged.

"Hey, there are worse ways to die," I said standing up. Shelby looked at me like I was completely psycho.

She tied our hands behind our backs and she began nearing us to the edge of the ship. Shelby was sobbing behind me repeating, "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die." 

I looked down off the edge of the ship and I sighed and they tried to push me and it was then I realized the situation and I had a final idea to save Shelby.

"Wait! Hang on! What if we joined you?" The entire ship went silent for a while except Shelby's crying. 

"What do you mean?" the girl said. I turned to look at her. 

"What if we joined your criminal group? Would we be allowed to live if we did?" I said. The leader looked down as if debating and I saw Josh on another level higher looking down at us with his arms crossing leaning on the rail watching carefully. 

"What makes you think you can be criminal enough?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I can be a pretty good thief. I've done it before I can do it again, and I'm a kleptomaniac so It's like second nature to me." I shrugged again. Shelby was looking at me terrified and confused. It was true. I was a kleptomaniac. I loved stealing random items just because it gave me a small rush. 

"Fine. I'll give you a week. If you try and run away in that period, or decide you don't want to be a criminal, you'll be in the middle of the ocean without a second thought." She said. I nodded. 

"Sounds like a plan. let's do it." I said. Shelby looked at me shocked. 

~~~

Shelby and I were currently in school and she hadn't talked to me since it happened. It's only been a day. She's probably still in shock. I looked at her and every so often she would look up and glare at me. finally, I sighed.

"Okay. You're pissed. let it out." I said crossing my arms and she flipped out. 

"Morgan! What the hell were you thinking!? Joining a criminal group!? They kill people! They steal things!" Shelby yelled. I groaned quietly.

"Shelby. I steal things too. I'm a..." She quickly interrupted me. 

"Kleptomaniac?! I know! that was what you used?! what am I supposed to be?! I'm not a freaking Klepto Morgan!" She yelled. I ran my hands through my hair stressed. I still spoke gently hoping that in some way my voice would calm her down. 

"Shelby. breathe. It's going to be okay. I promise." I said gently. She glared again.

"How is what we are going to do okay?! Morgan tell me this right now! I swear to god I'm going to..." Before she could finish her sentence I quickly took her bread and put it in her mouth to shush her. 

"You're loud. Shush it. We are in Lunch and I'm pretty sure you've attracted the attention of every person in the school." I said and she looked around seeing people staring at us and she cursed. 

"Sorry." She said quietly eating her bread with nibbles. Let's just hope they didn't hear anything too specific or question it. they probably knew we were crazier than normal.


	5. Joining

Morgan's Pov 

~a week later~

Shelby and I had to check out with Josh and we ended up getting in the van with him. Shelby was tense and shaking. I looked at her and I gently held her hand to keep her calm but she ripped her hand from mine. I looked around as we drove for a few hours and then we pulled into the docks for the Cruise ship and they parked. 

The doors opened revealing more men in masks in the dark and they grabbed Shelby's arm taking her out and then me. We followed them onto the ship and I knew Shelby was crying again. I shouldn't have taken Shelby into this. This was horrible. 

We walked in and I saw the leader standing there and she seemed stone cold again. She glared at us and I swear I heard a deep growl come from her.

"Have you decided you will join us, or have you decided that the sharks are better?" She smirked and waved her arm out to the roaring waves beneath us. I gulped and I heard Shelby whimper. 

"We'll be joining you on the ship," I said with a monotone voice. I heard someone behind me turn around and storm away and then walk into a room slamming the door making Shelby yelp and jump. The leader nodded. 

"Initiation will begin soon. You will be staying overnight." She went to walk past me and she whispered. "Welcome to Insurgent Chaos." 

~~~

It had been a while and I noticed that Josh never came out since we left earlier. It was dinner time and I still hadn't seen him. I was sitting at a table with Shelby across from me who wasn't eating and she was just sitting there staring at her tray of mashed potatoes and gravy with chicken in it along with a carton of skim milk and an apple. I had the same but I didn't plan on eating it. I had different plans. Instead, I picked up the tray and looked at Shelby. 

"I'll be back. I'm going to bring this to him cause I'm not going to eat it." I went to walk away but I heard Shelby whimper. I turned to look at her. "Shelby. Just stay put. I'll be back." I walked away finally. 

I walked around for a while until I found his room and I knocked gently not wanting to disturb him.

"Go away, Morgan." He said roughly. How did he know it was me? 

"Josh, I brought you food," I said gently. It was silent for a while and then he came over and opened the door without his mask on and he grabbed my arm roughly and he dragged me into the room. He made me drop some of the food but I saved the potatoes before they fell over the edge. "What the hell?" He gave me a threatening glare that silenced me.

"What. The. Hell. were you thinking?" He asked quietly. He was pissed. 

"I-I didn't want to die, and I wanted to protect you and Shelby," I said honestly.

"I don't need your protection. Never did." He growled. I looked at him.

"Well suck it up. I'm going to protect you no matter what." I said standing tall and proud. He laughed slightly.

"It won't be you protecting me. It'll be me protecting you, and trust me. I don't want to." He said. I sighed. 

"Whether or not you like me to, I'm still in this group now," I said still proud of all this.

"I didn't tell you about this group because I didn't want you in this kind of life." He said just a little bit more calm. He grabbed my arm gently shocking me and he led me out of his room. Before he shut his door he looked at me. "Be careful. I don't want your dead body on my hands." and then he shut the door leaving me standing there confused and dreading initiation.


	6. Donovan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are symbols for each character, on Wattpad and Quotev all symbols are there if you want to know what they look like.

Morgan's Pov

I woke up in the cruise ship with Shelby sleeping restlessly next to me. Sleep did not welcome me at all. Shelby tossed and turned in her sleep and that was problematic for me because these beds are small and I'm a cuddler. So you can imagine how many times I almost fell off the bed and clutched Shelby for dear life. 

After a while of laying there with Shelby, I got up and went out to go get food. I heard the sounds of the ocean waves and I walked outside and leaned on the rails closing my eyes and I remembered all of my time I've spent in the BWCA and the sounds of the waves hitting rocks. The only sounds missing was a campfire and the sound of bugs flying everywhere. Although the bugs I'm glad are missing. 

"I need to steal food," I said getting off the railing and I began walking to the food court to go steal some food. When I got there, people were already sitting down and eating. Welp, there goes my plan to steal food.

As I grabbed my tray someone slammed their tray next to me making me jump. This guy was at least 6'0. He had a buzzcut but you could see his hair was black and hazel eyes that kept changing from blue to green depending on the light. As I was staring at him he looked back at me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He asked. His eyes were stone cold as they looked at me and I looked away quickly not to disturb him.

"Nothing. Sorry I just haven't seen you before." I said nervously. 

"Keep it that way." He said. He pushed past me hitting my shoulder and I looked at him for a moment and sighed continuing to grab my food. 'Hard to do that when I just saw you, asshole.'

I sat down at a table alone and I saw the leader come in and talk to the other man I had run into and I looked away before I was caught again. Suddenly a paper was slammed on the table beside me. It was a circle and in the middle of the circle was a snake. 

"What is this?" I asked looking at it confused and the women looked at me and lifted a black iron bar with the same symbol on the front of it. It was charred over like it had touched fire multiple times. 

"This is what your initiation will be. You'll have to go in front of us all and get this symbol, The Mark of the Thieves, burned onto your back and you'll be branded," she said. I looked at her shocked. Not because I was about to get burned, but because of the fact I was surprised I didn't have to kill someone for initiation. 

"o-oh. okay." I said surprised and shocked.

"is something wrong with that?" She asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No. Just a bit surprised I don't have to like, stab people." I shrugged and her eyes hardened.

"I don't know who you think we are but that's not how we run things. Everyone here is branded in one way based on what they do best. We aren't animals." She said with a warning tone. I nodded.

"My mistake," I said and I took a bite of my food and I heard a scoff from behind me. 

"She doesn't know how to play by our rules. Maybe the branding will show her how to play by our rules," The man from before said sneering. I turned to look at him and I abruptly stood up less than an inch away from him looking into his eyes with a glare. 

"I play by my own rules. I will not be controlled by the likes of a man who thinks I can be controlled. I do what I want." I growled. He laughed in a tone that sent shivers down my spine. 

It went faster then I could process. His fist aiming for my face and then it making contact bruising quickly. I snapped back to reality as soon as my head smacked into the floor causing me to be dizzy. all I heard was a ringing noise. He leaned over me and grabbed the front of my shirt and picked me up and then slammed me against the wall hard. 

"You seem to forget your place here. You haven't even gone through initiation yet. Which means I can still hurt you." He said glaring. I looked at him. He was just a blur right now. I kicked his chest hard knocking him back.

"You seem to forget that I'm not in the group either," I growled. He yelled in anger and charged at me. He tried to throw a punch at my stomach. I managed to stumble back right before, but he grabbed me by the collar quickly slamming me against the wall once again.

"You need to learn your place you little..." He started but the leader grabbed his collar dragging him back forcing him to let go of me. 

"Enough! You both are acting like children!" she yelled. She glared at the man. "Donovan! leave the room immediately!" She pointed her finger at the door and the man huffed and left like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. She looked at me and her eyes slightly softened. "Nobody has stood up to him in years. About time someone did, and by a newbie. There goes his reputation" 

"Y-you aren't going to scream at me?" I asked confused. She laughed lightly but in a way that still sent shivers down my spine.

"No. I have no need. He was the one who started it and he got what he deserved." She said. She went to leave. "Agatha." 

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's my name. Agatha." She said and she gave me a nod and walked away.


	7. Layla

Morgan's Pov

I was sitting outside on the ship. Just waiting for something, anything to happen. Nothing had happened for the past few hours surprisingly which made it really boring. The only thing that was really going on was us swaying on the ocean waves. Back and forth, Back and forth. I was lucky I didn't get seasick. 

I gently closed my eyes beginning to fall asleep but it didn't last long before I heard a commotion going on and I woke up. I heard people yelling and I got up slowly walking inside and they had a girl cornered yelling at her. I didn't have to do a double-take. I ran to the counter grabbing a knife since it was the only weapon I had near me at the time and I quickly stood in front of her protecting her.

"Back! Back off!" I yelled protecting her. I looked back at her. My sister, Layla, was here. "Are you okay?" I said quickly as the men in front of us growled. She nodded her head slowly.

"I tried to follow you! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea of how worried sick I've been!?" She yelled. I winced not liking yelling.

"Apologies, I was following someone and we ended up here. I'm the idiot who got caught," I said. One of the men tried to charge at her but she was faster than me grabbing the knife from my hand and quickly slitting his throat. Not deep enough to kill him because this way he would die in excruciating pain in less than 10 minutes. 

"Damn girl" I smiled gently and she handed me the knife as the men surrounding us backed off slowly looking at her terrified. I smiled and I hugged her carefully which made her tense up in surprise which made me quickly let go. "Shit. We have to get you out of here. How the heck are you even on here?" I asked. 

"I hid. I'm able to fit in small spaces despite my want to not do that. Fucking stairs." She said. I laughed slightly but I got serious as I heard Agatha enter and I resumed my protective position around her. 

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked. I protected her not moving. "Who is that behind you?" I cursed under my breath. "Morgan. Move. now." Her voice had a deep warning tone. I went to say something but my sister quickly interrupted. 

"I'm sorry what? You do not speak to my sister like that." She said taking a step out from behind me. Agatha glared at her. 

"And who are you to stand against me?" She asked with a warning tone. My sister smirked.

"Layla. I'm Morgan's sister and you better back the fuck off bitch. Nobody fucks with my sister." She said with a growl in her voice. Agatha growled back and looked at me. 

"The only way she doesn't die in the next 10 seconds is if you take her away and make her join us. She's seen too much already." Agatha said.

"Actually..." She started but I quickly cleared my throat grabbing her arm gently and leading her away from Agatha afraid she would probably get murdered. I brought her to Shelby's and I's room and I sat her down on a chair in the corner.

"What were you thinking?" I said whispering so I wouldn't wake Shelby. 

"Why are you whispering?" She asked. 

"Because Shelby is sleeping. So listen up because I only want to say this once. You need to join this crew and do Initiation." I said quickly.

"Okay. I'm cool with it." She said nonchalantly. I looked at her both confused and shocked. 

"Wait, what? No arguing? just joining?" I said confused. She nodded. "Oh. Well okay then. Welcome to Insurgent Chaos then?" I said slightly confused. She laughed. 

"Don't be so surprised. You should know me." She laughed again and she smiled her famous smile she flashed all the time at people. 

Agatha suddenly stormed in waking Shelby up fast and she yelped sitting up quickly and she scooted to the wall. I stood up and stood in the middle of both of them in case Agatha attacked either but I knew she could do a fake-out move. 

"Is she joining or will she have to join the sharks?" Agatha asked glaring at her. 

"She's joining," I growled standing very protectively by her. Shelby looked at me.

"Who the hell is in our room?!" She yelled. I looked at Shelby with a look that said 'we'll talk later.' I looked back at Agatha and she looked over my sister. 

"Fine. Initiation is coming up in a few minutes. Be ready you three. I make no excuses for people who are late." she said. She quickly walked out of the room slamming the door shut making Shelby yelp and Jump.

"Well, that was eventful." I sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> (Every one of these characters are OC's based on a dream I had in 9th grade. Leave advice if you have any. This book is also on Wattpad and Quotev. Both of those accounts are also Violaplayer44. I also apologize for how short some of the chapters are.)


End file.
